Do you believe in eternity?
by HHHRocksMyWorld
Summary: She was a star. He was a guy next door. She rocked parties while he just hit the gym whenever he would get time. How a millionaire fell in love till eternity with a someone who was just another guy on the streets, working as a lawyer. It all started with a thud. They bumped into each other near a coffee shop. And nothing remained the same since then..
1. How Eternity Starts

_**She was a star. He was a guy next door. She rocked parties while he just hit the gym whenever he would get time. How a millionaire fell in love till eternity with a someone who was just another guy on the streets, working as a lawyer. It all started with a thud. They bumped into each other near a coffee shop. And nothing remained the same since then..**_

* * *

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon and Paul, who was utterly charming and young thought to enjoy his favorite Starbucks Coffee! And then Stephanie, the girl who every guy dreamt of went to her favorite designer store. You may call it destiny, or just a coincidence that the coffee shop and the designer store were neighbors.

And as they came out of their favorite places, they bumped into each other. With all that they were carrying being dropped on the pavement, including Paul's favorite coffee. As usual, Stephanie was too busy texting, not even looking at who she bumped into. While Paul couldn't take his eyes off her. All he could think of was that moment and Stephanie in front of him. He was the most practical guy, and recollected himself and all his belongings. Stephanie just picked up her purse and rushed towards her car..And her car went off like a Cheetah.. Until she realized she was missing something, she already was halfway home. But she missed her passport! Panicking! Where did she leave it? The store? The conference? She didn't even remember that she bumped into someone. And guess who had her passport? Paul it was! He tried to stop her after they bumped into each other but she was too busy to listen. Now knowing everything about her, he tried to call her, but nope. She didn't pick up the call.

Meanwhile, Stephanie in her car was dialing up numbers in search of her passport. She usually never called the numbers she missed calls from as she believed if it's really important, the call would come again. But something made her dial Paul's number which was in her missed call logs. And Paul knew it was her..

Paul answers the call.. "Hey.. This Paul. Am I speaking to um.. Stephanie? "

" You certainly are. I got a call from you. May I know what it is regarding? "

" Here's the thing.. I bumped into you near the coffee shop. And your passport fell off your purse. It's with Me now. I tried to stop you but you were too busy and hardly heard me."

"Jeez!" exclaimed Stephanie. "I am so sorry. Really sorry. My bad! What did you say your name was dear?"

"Paul."

"Oh Paul. My passport is my most valuable thing. Thank you for keeping it with you. When can I collect it from you? "

"Well, lemme see.. I am free in the evening. You can come to the same place. "

"Done. I will be there at 7:30." said Stephanie and cut the call without even making sure if that was fine with Paul.

Stephanie never overthinked anything. But she somehow loved Paul's deep voice which was beautiful. So utterly beautiful. Nothing ever soothed her ears as much as his voice did in the 10 years of her stardom. She felt excited to meet the stranger. Why? She herself didn't know. So how would this writer writing the story know?

And Paul was already hypnotized by each beautiful expression of Stephanie's face during the few seconds he shared with her. Something told him the evening would be special... He dressed the best way he could. He, for the first time, emptied the entire Cologne..

The clock struck 7..and Paul was there at the coffee shop. To his surprise, the star who was always late arrived before time for the first time in history. She was there at 7:15. While Paul just smiled at her, Stephanie had no idea who Paul was. Paul spoke to the waiter to get him some snacks, and Stephanie recognized him.. Just by his voice! She saw him. And to her surprise, she got goosebumps outta nowhere. She went to the table and said..

"If I'm not wrong.. You're Paul?"

"I certainly am." answered Paul.. "Have a seat?"

"Thank you. I am so sorry for the inconvenience. I was rushing for a meeting." said Stephanie, embarrassed.

"That's fine. We're all humans. And you are a star. So happens "

"Paul, don't increase my embarrassment now. I am not a star. I am just a simple human being like you. "

"Not really. You are far from simple. Look at those blue eyes. They are too hard to handle for a human like me. And that smile... Oh dude, I am sorry for starting this. You must be thinking I am a flirt." said Paul laughing out loud

"Atleast you're honest. And all this is God gifted. Thank you so much once again. I can't thank you enough. Please tell me if I can do anything for you. "

"Really? You'd do anything? Nah." teased Paul

"Why wouldn't I? My passport is my life."

"Um.. So here we go. Just stay in touch. Just never forget me."

"Paul, do you believe in eternity?" asked Stephanie.

"My heart does." said Paul

"You're so like me. Do you believe what your heart says? "

"I certainly do. My heart tells me what to do when things go overboard.. When there's no hope. " said Paul feeling the best he ever could

"You know something? I will stay in touch till eternity. It's the first time I have started liking a conversation with a complete stranger. I am glad I lost my passport and found you."

"Stop kidding. I am a grown up guy. You don't have to be so kind to me just because I found your passport. " said Paul with a smirk

"I ain't kidding. Some accidents are beautiful. Well Paul, I gotta rush. I will stay in touch and save my number" said Stephanie and went away...

Paul thought.. Another meeting with stranger with another set of fake promises.. Not realising Stephanie always meant what she said.

All Stephanie could think of on her way back home was Paul, his corporate suit, his smirk and his hazel eyes.

And Paul? He never forget her. Not for even a second. There was something in the air. They both felt magical. And there was nothing in this world that could make them feel better and they had no idea why. Maybe it was the beginning of eternity.

When Paul was back home, he got a text.. And guess what? He didn't even read it.. Because he didn't want anything except the though of Stephanie. But the poor guy didn't know it was Stephanie who texted him.. Which just read.. "Hey"

The night passed cause Paul never touched his phone..


	2. The Party The Feelings

The night passed... Paul saw Stephanie's text and freaked out... He wasn't even expecting it.. He texted her back...

"Hey there! I just saw this. Hope you have a day as beautiful as you are.. :)"

Stephanie saw it immediately.. But didn't reply.. You know why? Uhhm Revenge my friend... She wanted Paul to wait.. And he did.. But she couldn't stop herself for more than half an hour... To her surprise, she invited him to a party.. Without even realising it..

And he said "I will be there gorgeousness! :) "

And the goosebumps Stephanie got.. With no idea why..

All those emojis Paul texted her... Made her so freakin' happy.

For the party, She dressed the best she could.. A white one piece.. Which made her look like a princess. People say they get butterflies. But Stephanie, she got bats in her stomach. She had never been so excited.

And Paul, he had his denim and leather on, which was enough to make any girl go crazy. His feelings? Numb. He didn't feel anything. All he wanted was to be at the party with Stephanie.

At last their wait was over, the party started, Stephanie reached before Paul did. She was talking to some of her friends. As soon as Paul entered, she blushed. Yes OMG she blushed! Her friends never saw her doing that! Paul, with his hard to resist smile was approaching her and her heart was beating a million times in a second..

All she did was blush and finally smile at him. He was hypnotic. But not to forget, Paul was mesmerized by her. By all that she was. Finally Paul started the conversation saying, "If I get invited to a party like this by just keeping someone's passport safe, I will do that daily!"

"Oh come on Paul, that's not the reason I invited you, I found you a nice guy. So.. I will keep my promise. Till eternity? Remember." said the blue eyed girl

"Of course I do, I don't forget promises that quick!"

"Neither do I.. " said Stephanie

"Thank you Stephanie for everything" said Paul

"Call me Steph"

"Steph.. Ahaan... I see" said Paul with a smirk.

Stephanie grew curious. She wanted to know everything about Paul. Every single thing. He was a lawyer, that was the only thing she knew about him. But she was too shy to ask..

However, Paul knew everything about her, she was a star, so that's quite obvious.

They shared a long conversation about the day today happenings, the party, Stephanie's stardom, Paul's nature of work and so on... Time passed.. With none of them realizing it had almost been 45 minutes.. Paul finally gathered the guts to ask her for a dance..

Stephanie blushed..Did not utter a word, held his hand and went to the dance floor.. They danced.. But without any physical contact.

Suddenly, a man entered the party.. Which was a turning point. Stephanie stopped dancing and went to him immediately.. Leaving Paul all alone. It was Jerry, Stephanie's boyfriend.

She went to him, hugged him and started talking. Paul waited for her... But it was like she forgot him.. She didn't come and it really seemed like eternity. Silence amidst the noise.

Paul broke down. It wasn't that Paul started loving Stephanie or something like that. But he felt sad, real sad. It was like, you give one hope and then shatter it. There was nothing he could do about it. There was no one who coulds help him with it. Stephanie forgot him for that moment. Paul silently left the party, without even saying bye to Stephanie.

He went to the beach, sat all alone. Just by himself. He couldn't forget the dance, he couldn't forget Stephanie, even if that was all he wanted at that moment.

He drove back home, unhappy. The silence captured him. And what bothered him even more is Stephanie didn't even call him to ask why he left without informing her.

Suddenly, it hit him hard that he was just another stranger who met her yesterday and that he means absolutely nothing to her and that she should mean nothing to him. After all, she was so famous. Why would she even care?

He tried to sleep. But couldn't. 3AM. 4AM. 6AM. Finally at 7..he fell asleep. He couldn't go to work. Woke up at 2PM. Sleeping made it worse because he dreamt of Stephanie.. Her beautiful smile and mesmerizing eyes. He had his breakfast, or lunch, whatever you can say.

He checked his phone. Silent. So silent. Then Jerry came to his thoughts. Oh how he disliked that Lil piece of meat he thought. And then he realized... Nope, accidents aren't beautiful.

He tried to move on, but couldn't. He pondered, why is a girl who he met yesterday bothering him so much? Why is a stranger bothering him so much?

On the other side, let's talk about the girl who was so misunderstood that night. She did search him. She did call him. She even texted him. But couldn't reach him. She did everything she could.. But that wasn't all she had to deal with. She broke up with Jerry. She decided never to even look at his face. Reason? Well. No reason at all.

But she was going through hell. Yes, the same hell Paul was going through. The same regret. The same silence and the same noise. The same thoughts. And guess what? She also dreamt of him, in the most beautiful way she could. But why did She care so much is what bothered her the most.

There seemed to be no hope in their life, no sunshine, no melody and no starlight. No nothing.

Paul believed that life's like the gym, you get out of it, what you put in. So he tried. One last time.

One last call.. Her phone rang. She got goosebumps. She picked it up quickly without any thought. For a few seconds, they enjoyed silence... Stephanie broke the silence.

"Hey Paul. Where have you been? You left me without informing. I tried to call you. I even texted you. What on earth has happened? "

"I was always here. Maybe you were too busy to notice, so I thought I'd leave you with the person you loved. I left cause I didn't want to bother you." said Paul

"Bother me?! So you think you didn't bother me with the silence? You thought it was all OK? See I really started considering you a friend. And I broke up with Jerry. So, don't get there. You didn't even care.. " Stephanie spoke non stop until Paul interrupted her

"Hey Hey Hey babe. Wait, what? I never got a text, neither a call. I didn't know what happened after I went. All I thought was that you ignored me. I am so sorry if I hurt you but you have no idea how hurt I am. I never felt so bad in decades. No hope. And now I get to hear this."

"Paul, I am so sorry. Please don't say that. I never wanted you to feel that way. Can't we forget all this happened. And go back to the moment we were dancing. Please?" said Stephanie in the cutest way she could.. And it melted Paul.

"Of course we can Steph, but you'll have to dance with me again."

"I promise to meet you tomorrow. And you in denim and leather.. There's nothing more I could ask for." said Stephanie

"See Ya." said Paul, relieved, believing magic was real..

The call ended putting a smile on their faces. They couldn't wait to meet each other.

And the day came...

To be continued.


	3. The Meeting, and The Offer

The next day brought a new light. Paul and Steph had to meet for lunch and there is no way anyone could stop them. It was amazing to see how 2 strangers would come this far.

Paul got his leather jacket on which was adorn by his jeans. Steph preferred to keep it simple and chose a white one piece. Although she thought it was simple, she seemed angelic. Of course they would meet at Starbucks. The place where it all started. A Starbucks coffee was Pauls love too.

The meeting was scheduled to be at 2:30PM. Paul was there before time. And Stephanie reached at 2:25. As she entered, Paul could not get his eyes off her. She was perfect from the tip of her toe to her head. He did not show what he felt. Why would he want to make her uncomfortable?

Of course, Stephanie smiled when she saw him. He was the hottest guy in there and her proud instincts were to her core. She went up to him and sat down in an elegant manner.

"Hi Steph! It's great seeing you, finally we meet again" said Paul

"Hey Paul. First of all, I'm sorry about any previous misunderstandings. I am so happy I lost my passport and met you." said the blue eyed girl, with a smile, which seemed to soothe Paul's eyes. He was eleated!

"No misunderstandings. Let's order something first? I'm hungry, I know it's funny, haha. What would you like? "

Stephanie answered "Sure. I love the black iced coffee."

"You too? I thought I was the only one who loved it. Crazy fact." said Paul and ordered their drinks.

They started discussing stuff, from Stephanie's company to food to sports to weather and finally the discussion came to Paul's nature of work.

So Paul started explaining everything. With minute details. while was doing so, Stephanie felt like she could listen to him for life. He could talk all he wants, and she could listen. Then, she stopped listening and started gazing. She noticing each thing about Paul. Her eyes ran down his body which was built like a Greek God. Then, his beard, which was golden.. each thing about it was amazing. After some time, her eyes ran down his blond locks, down to his face, his lips and back again to his hair. While this, Paul got a hint of what she was doing, but he let her do it... Because "Always nice when a hot chick spots ya."

Finally, she reached his hazel eyes, which glimmered and were so beautiful, one could get lost in them, and she guessed she did. Of course Paul noticed all of it. He was a nice guy and never tried to take advantage.

At one point of time, Stephanie asked Paul whether he liked to work for her company? With her dad as the chairman, she really wanted to Paul to be a part. She saw the passion in his ideas...

Paul never said anything about it at the moment but really considered it. With some final talks, they bid adieu.

As they reached home, they both were a happy nugget. Paul looked forward to work tomorrow and Stephanie looked forward to a live event she had to attend. Paul's company wasn't so pleasant to work with. He knew that. He also knew about the offer Steph gave him. But he did not want any favours. He did not want to ruin their friendship because of a professional relationship. He remained silent on the matter. Steph seriously thought he had potential and did not just offer him because he was a friend...

Same day, Stephanie texted Paul,

"Hey Mister. Hope you're well. I'm still waiting for an answer regarding the job. There's a vacancy. Keep up your glow xxxxx"

Paul read the text but was amazed at the "Xs" she added. He found it really cute. He never added those things to his text... But Steph was special!

He replied,

"Hey Gorgeous, please give me time, hope your smile hasn't lost any charm. Thanks xxx"

 _ **With this, he really considered it... Where would this lead them? Would being business partners effect their relationship? Would Steph's dad approve of him?**_


End file.
